Captain Swan Valentine's day
by Nunou
Summary: La première Saint-Valentin de Captain Swan, en passant par l'invitation, les fleurs, le dîner et tous les extras ! OS plutôt long mais j'èpre pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Rated K, M pour une partie...
1. Chapter 1

**Je me suis inspirée des photos spoilers sorties début Février par TvLine. J'ai hâte de voir le prochain épisode avec mes deux chouchous favoris qui me manquent terriblement après ce hiatus de trois mois. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira et vous aidera à patienter pour les deux semaines qui restent !**

Vendredi 13 Février

Emma était assise à son bureau, pensive. Elle détestait les vendredis 13 et savait que quelque chose de négatif allait forcément se produire aujourd'hui. Elle avait au moins trois cas à régler – entre disparition d'un chien dans les bois depuis maintenant une semaine et les propriétaires qui faisaient scandale pour le délai si long, Will Scarlett qui avait encore fait des siennes, la paperasse quotidienne des factures – elle n'avait pas de quoi s'ennuyer. Emma n'était pas du genre superstitieuse mais tous les ans, il lui arrivait des bricoles – un pneu crevé au milieu de la route, la perte de ses clés d'appartement – et elle redoutait le pire pour cette journée, et pour le coup, elle n'avait pas tord d'avoir peur.

_Flashback : la veille_

_Killian et Henry s'étaient bien rapprochés tous les deux et passaient de nombreuses après-midis ensemble, au plus grand plaisir d'Emma. Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur les quais, Killian était assis sur un des bancs à admirer l'océan et à raconter l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'il avait pu faire à bord de son bateau, et Henry, à ses côtés, écoutait avec passion ses récits qui lui donnait, à lui aussi, l'envie de partir à l'aventure. Henry, qui apprécaiait de plus en plus Killian, aborda enfin le sujet de la future date à ne pas manquer concernant son nouveau « beau-père » (car oui, c'était maintenant officiel ou presque!). Il connaissait bien sa mère et savait que fêter la Saint-Valentin l'embarrasserait légèrement mais il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse._

_Il regarda soudain Killian :_

_« - Tu sais que Samedi est un jour un peu spécial pour les amoureux ?! »_

_Killian le regarda ahuri par ses propos et s'étonna du mot employé « amoureux ». Après tout, il n'avait pas tord, ils étaient bel et bien en couple maintenant._

_« - Que veux-tu dire exactement Henry ? Pourquoi spécialement ce jour-là ? _

_\- Bah... La Saint-Valentin ! », s'exclama Henry, un grand sourire au lèvres. Killian était confus, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce fameux jour et avait encore moins entendu ce nom de Saint-Valentin. Il ignorait totalement en quoi cela consistait._

_« - Ok... Vu ta tête, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ça !, rétorqua Henry, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! », ajouta-t-il, tout sourire. Il lui expliqua donc que la Saint-Valentin était une journée spéciale puisque c'était le jour réservé à l'Amour avec un grand A. Il détailla les styles divers qui existaient afin de montrer à la femme qu'on aime qu'elle compte plus que tout au monde, comme offrir un magnifique bouquet de fleurs, l'inviter au restaurant et finir la soirée à se dorloter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À cette idée, Killian se mit à rougir et se gratta l'oreille, l'air gêné, rien qu'au fait de penser à ce qu'Henry insinuait. Killian posa alors plusieurs questions concernant le déroulement des soirées dans ce monde et comment procéder pour l'invitation. L'idée de la Saint-Valentin plaisait beaucoup à Killian et il faisait son maximum pour s'intégrer dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Il savait être galant avec les femmes, mais avec Emma, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Sur les bons conseils d'Henry, il se leva, le remercia et partit en direction du centre-ville de Storybrooke._

Il se doutait qu'Emma devait encore être à la station, il en profita donc pour s'arrêter chez le marchand de fleurs devant lequel se trouvait de nombreuses compositions florales avec des cœurs rouges dans chaque. Il sourit rien qu'à l'idée d'offrir un de ces cœurs à Emma. Il entra dans le magasin et s'adressa à la vendeuse :

« - Bonjour, je souhaiterais commander un bouquet de roses pour demain. Pourriez-vous me conseiller sur les roses à choisir ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

\- Bien sûr ! Pour la Saint-Valentin, nous avons de nombreuses compositions déjà créées mais rien ne vous empêche de créer votre propre composition, répondit-elle. Killian aimai bien l'idée de faire parler son imagination et surtout son amour pour sa princesse. Il désigna plusieurs roses que la vendeuse saisissait au fur et à mesure et déposait sur la table afin de préparer le bouquet. Après avoir choisi la dernière touche finale à son futur bouquet, la vendeuse fit régler Killian et lui confirma que le bouquet serait prêt pour le jour J avec les petites touches de décorations finales. Killian sortit heureux d'avoir choisi de si belles fleurs pour la fameuse Saint-Valentin.

Il se dirigea vers Granny car l'heure de débauche d'Emma approchait et il savait qu'elle viendrait boire un chocolat chaud avec lui comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Il s'assit donc à sa table habituelle et guetta l'heure.

Emma avait réussi à boucler toutes les factures et avait enfin réussi à retrouver ce chien. Will Scarlett restait un problème mais elle aurait le temps de le gérer plus tard, surtout qu'il ne risquait pas de nuire cette fois-ci car elle l'avait enfermé et menotté au lit d'une des cellules de la station. Il lui tardait de débaucher et de retrouver Killian chez Granny comme tous les soirs pour discuter et se raconter leur journée.

L'horloge de chez Granny indiquait dix-huit heures passées et Killian attendait Emma de pieds fermes. Il savait qu'il devait l'inviter à passer une soirée en sa compagnie mais, il aura beau dire qu'il trouvait ça facile, il ne savait pas comment lui proposer de passer la Saint-Valentin avec lui demain soir. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner ses idées dans son esprit, Emma fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte du restaurant. Elle s'approcha de la table où il était assis, se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement puis s'assit en face de lui. Il commanda les boissons, rituel qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle arborait un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut enfin assise en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Ruby apporta les boissons et Emma sourit à Killian en nouant ses doigts avec les siens lorsqu'elle vit le chocolat chaud devant elle.

« - Alors comment s'est passée ta journée, Love ? Pas trop de problèmes ? », interrogea Killian. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à gérer en ce moment mais voulait la faire se sentir en sécurité auprès de lui. Emma semblait préoccuper par quelque chose que Killian n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Love ?

\- Rien de spécial... Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien ! », répondit-elle. Killian savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas, il insista donc :

« - Come on Love, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, dis-moi !

\- C'est juste que..., elle hésita un moment puis reprit, j'ai horreur des vendredis 13 ! Il m'arrive toujours quelque chose, et je commence à m'inquiéter car rien ne s'est encore produit aujourd'hui donc je suis un peu tendue, je le reconnais.

\- Oh... Mais pourquoi t'attends-tu toujours au pire ? », lui répondit-il, légèrement stressé quant à la future proposition qu'il allait lui dire.

Emma le regarda et lui sourit. Elle lui prit la main afin de les rassurer tous les deux.

« - Tout va bien ! Peut-être que rien de négatif arrivera aujourd'hui après tout ! Il y a eu tellement de changements positifs dans ma vie récemment ! », ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Sur ces mots, Killian se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, croisant ses doigts avec les siens et passant son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue et la sentit rougir à son contact.

« - Emma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... », commença-t-il alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour croiser son regard, « demain est un jour spécial, paraît-il, et je souhaiterais passer cette journée avec toi, Love ». Emma ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu de mauvaise surprise aujourd'hui, mais ça, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle le regarda et bafouilla :

« - Euh... Wow, je ne m'y attendais pas ! », répondit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux afin de reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait retenu inconsciemment avant de continuer, « ce serait avec plaisir ! Mais tu sais que demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il sourit et se gratta l'oreille en guise de réponse. Emma savait qu'Henry était derrière tout ça, elle connaissait son fils et il l'a surprenait toujours à la vouloir heureuse. Cela la rassurait d'ailleurs de savoir que les deux hommes de sa vie s'entendaient à merveille, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son bonheur. Killian reprit ses esprits après cette réponse qui l'avait émoustillée et ajouta :

« - Oui, c'est la Saint-Valentin et il paraît qu'ici, c'est une journée réservée aux amoureux ! ». À ces mots, Emma rougit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et comprit qu'Henry était bien derrière cette initiative. Elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa avec ferveur, alors qu'il la resserrait vers lui. Ils se dévorèrent des lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant totale abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'eux et des nombreux regards qui les observaient. À vrai dire, ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils étaient dans leur monde, heureux à l'idée de passer une journée en « amoureux » comme il avait dit. En y pensant, Emma esquissa un sourire contre les lèvres de Killian et l'embrassa de plus bel.

Ils passèrent la soirée en tête-à-tête chez Granny, se donnant un avant-goût de la soirée qui les attendait le lendemain. Ils n'avaient jamais été autant en harmonie que ce soir-là. L'idée de passer une soirée de Saint-Valentin réjouissait Emma car elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu ça auparavant, et Killian encore moins. Leur première soirée en tant que couple officiel s'annonçait à merveille.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ma part, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire ! Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage en laissant une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire la suite qui, je vous le dit, s'annonce plutôt croustillante en regard des idées qui me trottent dans la tête !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous lire ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre... Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais pouvoir écrire pour cette fanfiction ! Je découvre en même temps que vous ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

_Flashback_

_Henry avait coaché Killian sur toutes les modalités que nécessitait ce dernier pour avoir un rendez-vous galant parfait. Killian était ravi de partager ce moment avec Henry et tellement heureux de voir qu'il l'acceptait en tant que « beau-père » maintenant. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait la réflexion lorsqu'Henry avait employé le terme « ensemble » lors d'une conversation, la semaine passée_

_Henry était devenu un adolescent très dégourdi et connaissait sa mère tellement bien qu'il s'était proposé d'aider Killian si celui venait à lui demander de l' ce dernier était tellement heureux de pouvoir passer de nombreux moments avec lui, qui lui rappelait tellement Baelfire au même âge. Au début, Killian avait même tendance à en être nostalgique mais il prenait vraiment du bon temps avec le jeune garçon._

_Ce fameux vendredi, Killian avait donner rendez-vous à Henry sur les quais pour passer l'après-midi ensemble avant de rejoindre Emma pour la soirée. C'est alors qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter de la Saint-Valentin, Killian étant totalement perdu dans tout ce que le jeune garçon lui apprenait. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Killian aimait passer du temps avec lui, il apprenait toujours de nouvelles choses._

_Henry lui donna de nombreux conseils vestimentaires pour cette soirée qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rater. En effet, il lui décrivit le type de costume qu'il lui faudrait porter pour le grand soir. Killian faisait de drôles de grimaces à l'évocation des mots « cravate » ou encore « nœud-papillon ». C'en était même à mourir de rire pour Henry qui avait tellement de mal à se retenir. En voyant sa tête, Henry avait donc proposé de le retrouver le samedi matin en centre-ville pour faire certains achats afin qu'il soit parfait pour la soirée avec Emma. Killian avait accepté avec plaisir, il souhaitait vraiment que cette journée soit parfaite pour la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur dès le premier regard._

Samedi 14 au matin

Henry était en train de déjeuner lorsqu'Emma entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille. Elle fut étonnée d'y trouver son fils à une heure aussi matinale et l'interrogea du regard.

« - J'ai prévu de faire quelques courses aujourd'hui », lui dit-il avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui poser la question.

Elle acquiesça sans rien ajouter et se servit un café qu'il lui avait soigneusement préparé. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Henry connaissait les rituels matinaux de sa mère et savait donc que le samedi, elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, sa tasse de café à la main et avait de grande chance de se rendormir dans la demi-heure qui suivait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était levé aussi tôt afin d'avoir le maximum de temps possible avec Killian pour le relooker pour ce soir. Emma avait allumé la télévision et commençait à piquer du nez devant son café. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé et ne mit pas longtemps pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Henry débarrassa son petit-déjeuner, finit de se préparer et embrassa sa mère sur le front en lui déposant la couverture sur elle. Il était huit heures et demi et Henry savait que Killian était ponctuel. Lui ayant donné rendez-vous à neuf heures, il quitta l'appartement pour le rejoindre en ville.

Killian était adossé au mur qui faisait l'angle entre la rue où habitait désormais Emma et la rue principale de Storybrooke. Le soleil était déjà au beau fixe lorsqu'Henry aperçut Killian.

« - Salut Killian ! Pas trop stressé ? », demanda Henry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Killian souleva un sourcil à l'évocation du stress et lui répondit « Hey Henry ! Nope, pas le moins du monde ! », essayant de cacher au mieux le stress qui commençait à monter furieusement plus les minutes le rapprochait d'Emma. « Alors allons-y ! » lui fit Henry, l'entraînant dans une boutique de vêtements tout prêt d'où ils se trouvaient.

Le vendeur les regarda entrer dans la boutique, un air surpris sur son visage. En effet, Killian et son crochet était connu comme le loup blanc à Storybrooke désormais et le voir entrer dans un magasin de vêtements classes faisait sourire le vendeur. Une jeune femme stagiaire se présenta devant les deux jeunes hommes, légèrement perdus devant tous les étalages de chemises, pantalons et cravates de tout genre.

« - Bonjour Messieurs ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? », interrogea la jeune femme.

« - Nous souhaiterions trouver un costume décent pour la Saint-Valentin ce soir ! Pour Killian ! », répondit Henry avant même que Killian ait eu le temps de dire bonjour.

La jeune femme le entraîna alors de rayons en rayons, montrant différents modèles que Killian porterait à merveille. Ils en choisirent trois différents et Killian se dirigea vers a cabine d'essayage. Il déposa les chemises sur un porte-manteau, les pantalons sur un cintre qui traînait dans la cabine et commença à se dévêtir. Il déposa son crochet sur le tabouret de la cabine et enfila la première chemise. C'était une chemise très simple de couleur blanche, le col légèrement remonté sur la nuque, ce qui rappelait très bien la vieille veste en cuir de Killian. Il enfila ensuite un pantalon brun et sortit de la cabine pour montrer à Henry et à la stagiaire ce que cela donnait. Henry resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il observait. La chemise convenait parfaitement à Killian comme si elle avait été faite pour elle. Le col remonté avait un léger liseré noir sur le bord, ce qui faisait ressortir les yeux bleus océan de Killian. La vendeuse regarda Killian de la tête aux pieds et ne put retenir un sourire. Cette tenue était faite pour lui, cependant elle l'encouragea à essayer les autres tenues. Il retourna donc en cabine pour essayer la deuxième tenue: une chemise bleue claire et un pantalon couleur crème. Il portait cette tenue de la même manière que la première, aussi bien et aussi beau. La troisième tenue était celle qu'il lui correspondait le mieux : elle comprenait une chemise blanche à liseré noir sur le col comme la première et un pantalon d'un bleu marine magnifique. La vendeuse alla lui chercher la veste qui allait avec le pantalon et il s'empressa de l'enfiler.

Il sortit de la cabine aussi beau que jamais. Henry demanda s'il était possible de porter une cravate en plus. La vendeuse lui confirma et alla en choisir une qui lui irait parfaitement. Killian, n'ayant jamais noué de cravate dans sa vie de pirate, demanda à la vendeuse de lui faire. C'était une cravate bleue marine qui rappelait la couleur du costume avec des rayures d'un bleu comme ces yeux. Henry le complimenta et il se sentit rougir.

« - Ne reste plus qu'à trouver les chaussures qui vont avec ! », s'exclama Henry, ravi de l'ensemble choisi. Il savait que sa mère allait adorer. La vendeuse alla trouver deux paires, l'une brillante noire à lacets et l'autre style boots. Killian essaya les deux paires et même si la deuxième était beaucoup plus confortable, la première faisait de lui un homme du vingt-et-unième siècle et il voulait faire plaisir à Emma.

Il avait trouvé le costume parfait pour la soirée, ne lui restait plus qu'à réserver le restaurant. Henry lui avait donné plusieurs adresses dont le restaurant italien dans lequel il avait mangé pour leur premier rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas refaire le même restaurant, il élimina donc au fur et à mesure plusieurs noms sur la liste et finit par en choisir un. C'était un restaurant spécialiste des fruits de mers, ce qui rappelait le côté marin de Killian. Ce dernier savait qu'Emma aimait les huîtres et le homard, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait retenu ce choix. De plus, il se situait sur les quais face à la mer, ce qui conforta Killian dans son choix. Il voulait un endroit à la fois personnel et romantique et cet endroit semblait parfait.

Ayant fini toutes les courses qu'il avait à faire, Killian quitta Henry et le remercia pour son aide et ss conseils. Il prit la direction du Granny, pour y déposer ces nouvelles affaires dans sa chambre puis aller boire un café. Mais ce fut la première fois qu'il ne souhaitait pas croiser sa Swan car il ne voulait pas qu'elle le surprenne avec les bras encombrés de ses nouveaux achats. Il entra discrètement dans le Granny et fut soulagé de ne pas trouver Emma à leur table habituelle. Il se précipita dans les escaliers à l'arrière du restaurant et grimpa dans sa chambre. Il déposa ses affaires sur le lit, et lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il se dépêcha de redescendre sachant qu'il y trouverait Emma : il était déjà midi.

Elle était assise à leur table, jouant sur son téléphone en attendant Killian. Il arriva derrière elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, passa sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille le plus tendre des bonjours. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir e face d'elle, commanda deux plats du jour accompagnés d'un bon café. Ils mangèrent tous les deux en se dévorant des yeux, sachant tous deux que la journée s'annonçait à merveille.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage dans le magasin avec Henry. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, n'ayant aucune ébauche pour le moment mais j'y travaille ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite rewiew toujours appréciée !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Voici le troisième qui j'espère en réjouira certains qui se reconnaîtront peut-être ! Allez, plus que trois petits jours avant le retour de nos chéris ! Bon courage dans l'attente avec les magnifiques Sneak Peek que nous avons eu ! Désolée d'ajouter cette petite note mais je pense que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre...;)**

Ils venaient de terminer leur repas et Emma avait des obligations à la station – un petit problème avec Will – avant de retourner chez elle. Killian, de son côté, avait donné rendez-vous à Emma chez elle vers dix-sept heures. Il devait aller chercher le bouquet qu'il avait commandé deux jours avant puis se préparer avant d'aller récupérer Emma.

Emma, quant à elle, avait quitter a station vers seize heures et il lui restait à peine une heure pour trouver une robe décente pour la soirée. Elle arriva chez elle sur les coups de seize heures quinze. Elle fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche en vitesse, puis se maquilla, se coiffa et finit par se retrouver devant son armoire en sous-vêtements sans savoir ce qu'elle allait mettre pour ce soir. L'heure approchait de plus en plus et elle hésitait entre deux robes, tous deux plutôt différentes : l'une était rouge avec un dos nu magnifique et l'autre était noire avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle savait que les deux plairait fortement à Killian. Elle finit par en choisir une et l'enfila sans tarder.

Pendant ce temps, Killian était passé chez le fleuriste chercher les fleurs pour sa belle. Il était ensuite rentré dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il avait eu le temps de prendre un bain puis d'enfiler son costume acheté le matin même avec Henry. Une fois habillé, il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain en haussant un sourcille rendu était époustouflant. Emma allait être aux anges. Il finit de se coiffer, mit ses belles chaussures puis enfila sa veste. L'horloge indiquait seize heures quarante-cinq, il était donc temps de se diriger vers l'appartement d'Emma. Il prit le bouquet dans sa main droite et quitta sa chambre.

Emma était prête et lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Killian était sur son trente-et-un tout comme elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta un long moment à regarder l'homme devant elle – un homme d'une classe indescriptible – et sourit. Killian l'observait et comprit en la voyant qu'Henry avait visé juste. Il esquissa un sourire et entra alors qu'Emma l'invitait.

« - Wow Killian ! Tu es ... », dit-elle en cherchant sans trouver le mot adéquate.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendit les fleurs et ajouta :

« - Emma ! Tu es resplendissante ! »

Elle l'était en effet. Elle avait finit par opter pour la robe noire à décolleté. Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards sur sa poitrine magnifiquement mise en valeur dans cette robe.

« - Killian, elles sont magnifiques ! », s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les fleurs qu'il lui tendait de sa main valide. Elle les prit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour les mettre dans un vase. Killian, ne sachant trop que faire, la suivit de près. Il l'observa s'occuper des fleurs tout en lui lançant des regards langoureux. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait. Il vint se coller derrière elle alors qu'elle finissait de mettre les fleurs dans le vase. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de se retourner et de le plaquer contre le bar de la cuisine et se perdre dans ses baisers qu'elle connaissait tellement bien. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa nuque. La chaleur l'embrasa et elle se retourna pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et il se perdait dans ses baisers. L'heure tournait alors qu'Emma s'était retrouvée assise sur le bar à hauteur de Killian, l'embrassant vigoureusement en laissant aller ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et laissa tomber sa veste au sol, lui laissant libre accès à sa magnifique chemise. Elle dénoua sa cravate en peu de temps, la jeta au sol et commença à déboutonner sa chemise bouton par bouton. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et, alors que sa main droite était ancrée dans la chevelure blonde, il fit descendre la fermeture de sa robe à l'aide de son crochet, laissant un frisson parcourir le corps de la blonde. Il était quasiment torse nu, la chemise n'ayant plus aucun bouton accroché, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégrafer son soutien-gorge, l'horloge sonna dix-huit heures. Ils sursautèrent et Killian recula de quelques pas, admirant la vue qu'il avait à ce moment. Sa blonde devant lui, s'offrant à lui comme jamais dans une robe qui ne demandait que d'être retirée. Emma ne savait plus quoi faire. Killian reboutonna sa chemise et se rapprocha d'elle en prenant son visage dans sa main.

« - Peut-être serait-il mieux de nous retenir pour la fin de soirée et d'aller dîner ?!

\- Tu as sans doute raison ... », répondit Emma, sentant ses joues virées au rouge. Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant comprendre que la gêne qu'elle ressentait pouvait être oublier. Il remonta la fermeture de sa robe, ramassa sa cravate et essaya de refaire le nœud qu'il avait difficilement réussi à faire en se préparant. Le voyant essayer désespérément, elle s'approcha de lui, prit les deux bouts de tissus qu'il tenait dans son unique main et noua la cravate. Il observa ses doigts glisser sur le tissu et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ramassa sa veste et l'aida à l'enfiler. Elle se recoiffa rapidement avant de prendre sa veste puis ils sortirent main dans la main de l'appartement.

Emma ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais elle lui donnerait corps et âme pour le suivre. Ils arrivèrent sur les quais de la ville et Emma aperçut le restaurant qui semblait le plus probable vu l'endroit où il l'avait conduite. Killian l'entraîna à l'intérieur du restaurant et le serveur les installa à une table ayant vu sur la mer. Ils commandèrent un plateau de fruits de mer bien garni afin de le partager ensemble. Emma sourit à la vue du homard sur le haut du plateau. Killian était dans son élément et voulait faire partager sa passion à la femme qu'il aimait si passionnément. Il lui montra comment éplucher certains des fruits de mer, même si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en manger, elle adorait le voir aussi sexy qu'il pouvait être lorsqu'il lui expliquait quelque chose.

Ils attaquèrent ensuite les bulots et là, Killian éclata de rire en voyant Emma se démener pour sortir la malheureuse bestiole de sa coquille. En effet, Emma se battait à l'aide de son pic pour faire sortir ce malheureux bulot et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin en y mettant toutes ses forces, le bulot vola à travers la pièce et se retrouva près de la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, Emma ne sachant plus où se mettre, et finalement ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Les autres couples les regardaient étonnés et lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'ils venaient de se passer, ils les rejoignirent en riant. Ils finirent leur plateau et attendirent le dessert. Killian se leva alors et se dirigea vers le serveur. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille tandis qu'Emma le regardait, interloquée. Il revint juste et lui dit :

« - Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! » et lui donna un baiser. Puis il disparut avec le serveur dans le couloir qui menait sans doute à la cuisine. Emma se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu prévoir. Il l'avait déjà tellement étonnée ce soir et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. C'est alors qu'elle le vit revenir avec deux assiettes et une rose dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, le serveur lança une musique entraînante sur laquelle il se mit à danser en virevoltant dans l'allée du restaurant. Elle se mit les mains sur la bouche, ébahie par le spectacle qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux. Lui, tout sourire, dansait au rythme de la musique devant tous les autres couples présents dans le restaurant. Il vint déposer les assiettes sur la table, lui offrit la rose tout en faisant une révérence et la prit par la main afin qu'elle le suive. Elle avait les joues écarlates, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se donner en spectacle ainsi mais le fait de sentir les bras de Killian autour d'elle lui fit tout oublier. Elle se laissa guider par son homme dans tout le restaurant.

À la fin de la musique, il s'arrêta, la cambra légèrement en arrière et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Emma répondit à son baiser en le dévorant des lèvres. Elle passa ses mains sur son cou et approfondit leur baiser. Ils se redressèrent et la foule se mit à applaudir. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de saluer la foule, tous les deux se prêtant au jeu. Ils vinrent se rasseoir et dégustèrent dans la bonne ambiance leur dessert.

Ils sortirent du restaurant main dans la main, et Emma le remercia pour cette surprise qu'elle avait particulièrement appréciée. Ils marchèrent le long des quais pour regagner l'appartement d'Emma. Enfin arrivés devant la porte de son appartement, Emma lui demanda :

« - Tu veux entrer et prendre un café ? », tout en croisant ses doigts avec les siens.

« - Avec plaisir, Emma », lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle lui prit la main et le fit entrer dans son appartement. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il la suivit et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise du bar. Elle fit couler deux cafés et sortit des petits gâteaux à la cannelle pour déguster avec. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui donner sa tasse. Il sourit à cette intention et passa son bras gauche dans son dos et vint poser son crochet sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils dégustèrent leur café tranquillement. Emma ramassa ensuite les tasses pour faire la vaisselle tandis que Killian se dirigeait vers le salon pour mettre un soupçon de musique. Il lança donc le CD qui était déjà dans la chaîne et commença à rejoindre Emma dans la cuisine. Elle venait tout juste de terminer d'essuyer la dernière tasse. Elle avait un sourire bloquée sur les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait entendu la musique dans le salon elle savait où cela allait les conduire...

Elle rangea les tasses dans le placard au dessus de l'évier et se retourna pour le trouver adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Il arborait un sourire qu'elle lui trouvait tellement sexy. Elle s'avança vers lui, passa sa main sur sa joue et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il la suivit et vint l'attraper par les hanches avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre le canapé. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre lui. Il dansèrent sur le rythme de la musique pendant quelques minutes puis, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui lui manquait tellement.

Il approfondit leur baiser en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et laissa glisser son crochet sur la fermeture de sa robe. Elle se laissa faire pour son plus grand plaisir alors qu'elle attaquait les boutons de sa chemise. Il libéra une de ses épaules et vint y déposer de tendres et légers baisers. Il descendit le long de sa clavicule et vint trouver le haut de sa poitrine. Elle défit la chemise de Killian et la laissa tomber au sol, faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse. Il libéra sa deuxième épaule et la robe tomba sur le sol, offrant à Killian une vue plus que magnifique sur sa princesse désormais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Elle portait un ensemble en dentelle rouge qui mettait son corps tellement en valeur que Killian ne put s'empêcher de se lécher la lèvre supérieure tout en se grattant l'oreille. Emma se rapprocha encore plus de lui pour le sentir contre son corps dénudé et descendit ses mains vers l'encolure de son pantalon où elle pouvait sentir le désir de Killian qui montait de plus en plus. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise en sentant les mains de sa princesse sur son corps. Elle défit sa ceinture et s'attaqua à sa braguette alors qu'il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, lui arrachant un soupir. Il laissa tomber le soutien-gorge au sol et caressa son dos de haut en bas, lui permettant ainsi de a tenir encore plus près de lui. Elle l'embrassa ardemment après avoir descendu entièrement le pantalon de Killian. Il répondit à ses baisers, lui dévorant littéralement les lèvres. Le désir montait de plus en plus entre eux et il l'attrapa par la taille et fit glisser ses longues et fines jambes autour sa taille, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Ils prirent ainsi la direction de la chambre d'Emma et s'écrasèrent sur le lit, toujours entrelacés dans les bras de chacun. Leur langue virevoltait telle une salsa endiablée, rythme qu'ils avaient pris depuis que Killian avait retrouvé son cœur.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Laissez-moi un petit mot !;) Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est en préparation mais je voulais laisser monter le désir de connaître la suite ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici enfin le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Et désolé mais faut que je le dise ! Captain Swan forever !**

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, contemplant leurs corps nus qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois. Ils étaient ensemble, pour une soirée tranquille en amoureux sans histoire de monstre de neige ou encore de mur de glace, une soirée qu'ils avaient tous les deux attendue depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne le s'imaginaient. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, Emma totalement perdue dans le regard bleu océan de Killian, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer grand nombre de baisers dans son cou.

Killian avait gardé son crochet à la demande d'Emma, qui lui trouvait quelque chose de vraiment excitant. Et étant le plus grand des gentlemen, Killian avait bien entendu cédé au bon vouloir de sa Princesse. Il caressait le ventre d'Emma de sa main valide, faisant glisser sa main régulièrement le long de sa cuisse. Emma capturait ses lèvres avide de désir, une main posée sur sa nuque et l'autre caressant le dos musclé de Killian, attrapant à plusieurs reprises l'une de ses fesses. Killian gémissait de plaisir rien qu'à sentir les mains de la femme à qui il avait littéralement donné son cœur.

Killian vint placer sa main entre les cuisses de sa belle et commença à la caresser doucement. Emma gémit de plaisir et se cambra sous lui, cherchant désespérément ses lèvres si douces. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains sur son torse et se dirigea dangereusement vers le sexe de Killian, le saisissant à pleine main et commença à effectuer des va-et-vient auxquels Killian répondit en murmurant le prénom de sa belle dans un soupir d'aise. Killian accentua alors les mouvements entre les cuisses de sa partenaire et la pénétra de son index tout en continuant les caresses. Emma se cambra à nouveau, accélérant le rythme de son côté. Ne résistant plus, elle cria dans la chambre le prénom de son homme, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de Killian, lui faisant échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres et alla trouvé sa langue pour accentuer leur baiser, sentant le désir monter de plus en plus vite.

Oh Killian ! Je te veux que pour moi..., murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du Captain.

Oh Emma ! Je ne suis qu'à toi maintenant et pour toujours !

Sur ce, il la pénétra dans un mouvement de maître et commença à faire danser son corps au-dessus d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il venait poser ses lèvres dans son cou, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Elle vint coller son bas-ventre à celui de Killian pour accentuer l'étreinte et leur plaisir à chacun. L'envie montait tel un feu qui s'enflamme d'un seul coup et Killian ne put s'empêcher de planter son crochet dans l'un des deux oreillers présents sur le lit. Emma ne remarqua même pas ce geste plutôt brusque de la part de son Captain tellement le plaisir était fort. Il attrapa sa main gauche, croisa ses doigts avec les siens et remonta l'ensemble au-dessus de la tête de sa belle. La main droite d'Emma se perd dans la musculature du dos de Killian, plantant ses ongles à chaque va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Le plaisir était tel qu'Emma finit par refermer ses cuisses autour de la taille de Killian pour changer légèrement leur position, augmentant les sensations de chacun. Killian put alors venir plier ses jambes au niveau des fesses d'Emma, leur donnant encore plus d'intimité.

Emma se mouvait sous lui telle une déesse tout droit sortie d'un rêve et Killian restait ébahi devant la beauté de cette femme qu'il avait tant cherché désespérément durant sa longue vie de pirate. Il fixait ses yeux émeraude, imaginant leur vie future à son côté, une vie pas de tout repos bien sûr puisqu'elle restait la Sauveuse, mais une vie plus colorée à ses côtés. Emma l'observait avec envie, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien pensé, puis elle ferma les yeux d'un coup, un cri de jouissance sortant de sa bouche de façon quasi imprévue. Killian souffla de plaisir et vint poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, déposant quelques doux baisers au passage. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer dorénavant. Emma vint déposer sa main disponible sur la nuque de Killian et caressa ses cheveux bruns, reniflant son odeur délicate de rhum qu'il portait naturellement.

Ils étaient deux corps unis par leur amour, reposant nus sur le lit, n'ayant pas encore réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leurs corps luisaient à la lumière des deux petites lampes de chevet. Emma prit le dessus en faisant vaciller Killian d'un côté du lit pour venir se trouver sur lui, sa tête placée sur son épaule. Killian la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser avec son crochet. Elle déposa de milliers de baisers dans le cou de son compagnon pendant que Killian jouait avec ses boucles blondes, tortillant plusieurs mèches entre ses doigts. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front et Emma leva la tête vers lui, tombant dans son regard bleu avec une légère touche de noirceur, marquant son désir pour elle. Elle lui sourit de son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant sa main droite sur son torse, sentant et redécouvrant ainsi la perfection de son corps musclé.

Emma..., commença Killian puis s'arrêta net.

Emma leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Killian ne savait plus quoi faire. Entre ses sentiments qui faisaient surface et la beauté de la femme dans ses bras, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Emma... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, finit-il par dire, des larmes au coin des yeux.

Oh Killian !, répondit Emma mais fut très vite interrompue.

Tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as changé..., sanglota-t-il tout en essaynt de ne pas montrer son émotion dans sa voix, tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez... Je t'aime plus que tout !, finit-il par dire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Emma resta perplexe devant cette déclaration sincère que venait de lui faire son pirate. Elle ressentait la même chose pour lui mais ne savait comment le lui dire. Elle ne trouva qu'un seul moyen de combler ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Elle l'embrassa avec ferveur, titillant sa langue tout en caressant sa joue.

Killian, c'est la meilleure Saint Valentin de toute ma vie !, finit-elle par chuchoter à son oreille.

Elle le regarda un instant et se noya dans ses yeux. Des larmes firent leur apparition au coin de ses yeux émeraudes. Killian passa sa main sur sa joue pour arrêter les larmes et l'embrassa. Se sentant enfin en sécurité dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, et ayant passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées, elle finit par se redresser légèrement, plongea son regard dans le sien et finit par déclarer :

Moi aussi je t'aime Killian ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et je te remercie de ne jamais m'avoir abandonnée !

Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Emma !, répondit Killian.

Ils s'embrassèrent tels deux amants en manque de leurs corps, passant leur main mutuellement dans leurs cheveux, cherchant à chaque respiration leurs lèvres à nouveau. La passion pouvait se sentir dans toute la pièce, l'extase étant à son comble. Killian tira le drap sur leurs corps et ils s'endormirent, heureux de s'être trouvés. Leur amour venait de naître que depuis quelques semaines et ils avaient franchis l'étape du couple seulement depuis cette soirée de Saint-Valentin, se découvrant entièrement.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent plus heureux que jamais, Killian trouvant sa belle dans ses bras comme la veille. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis regardèrent autour d'eux, découvrant les dégâts de leurs péripéties de la soirée. Ils rirent en voyant l'un des oreillers traînant sur le sol, complètement éventré, des plumes recouvrant les alentours de l'oreiller. Killian observa son crochet d'un regard noir cependant. Emma avait remarqué son expression et posa sa main sur son crochet, lui affirmant que ce n'était qu'un oreiller.

Je ne veux pas te blesser avec cette horreur, Emma... Je m'en voudrais si cela devait arriver...

Killian !, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue, le regardant avec ardeur, je te fais confiance ! Cela n'arrivera pas ! Je t'aime...

Moi aussi !, acquiesça-t-il.

Emma l'embrassa vigoureusement, dans l'espoir de prouver ce qu'elle venait de dire. Killian répondit à son baiser et en l'espace d'un instant, Emma réussit à lui faire oublier ses peurs. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et il se jura que jamais il ne la blesserait de ce maudit crochet même si elle le trouvait sexy...

**Et voilà, c'est ici que se termine cette fanfiction... J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire ! Une autre est en préparation et ne devrait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! C'est toujours sympa de vous lire !**


End file.
